1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for transporting a plurality of articles for subsequent processing. In particular, this invention relates to a method and apparatus in which a plurality of articles are introduced into article receiving pockets that releasably clamp the article in a predetermined position so that one or more processes can be performed on the article while it is maintained in the predetermined position. For example, the invention can be applied to pharmaceutical capsules or tablets which are positioned within pockets of a conveyer loop in a predetermined position to receive a series of drilled holes which act as a time-release mechanism. In addition, the apparatus and method according to illustrative embodiments of the invention can be applied to printing multiple colors on edible or non-edible articles in registered relationship to one another.
This invention also relates to a shaped edible or non-edible article including a composite image formed on a non-planar portion of the article having first and second component images that are of different color and serially registered with respect to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,801 to Ackley describes the method and apparatus for conveying a plurality of pellet-shaped articles, such as pharmaceuticals. The conveyer conveys the pharmaceuticals past one or more article modifying devices, such as a laser that forms in the pharmaceuticals drilled or blind bore holes that act as a mechanical time-release mechanism. Lasers are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,771, incorporated herein by reference. However, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,801 may not be suitable if the pharmaceutical is required to have a plurality of holes drilled therein because the pharmaceuticals vibrate and move as they are being conveyed on the conveyer. Moreover, the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,801 are not suitable to process articles on which two or more coordinated processes are to be performed on the article in a registered or precise fashion. For example, the system in this U.S. patent is not suitable for serially printing first and second component images of composite image in registered relationship to one another. Moreover, the system in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,801 is at best usable for printing first and second images on first and second sides of an article, but the images are on opposite sides of the article are not in registered relationship to one another. Moreover, systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,433,146, 5,768,996 and 5,836,243, all incorporated herein by reference, are not suited for carrying out a coordinated series of printing operations, because the first printing operation causes the articles to move within the article receiving pockets, so that any processing following the first printing operation will not be in registered relationship with the first printing operation. Furthermore, there are no means provided in this latter group of Patents for maintaining the articles in a predetermined lateral, longitudinal and rotational position during serial printing.
International Application WO/97/16075 shows a method and apparatus for printing on flat confectionery products, such as bubblegum. Flat sheets of bubblegum are situated in recesses having dimensions larger than that of the flat sheets of bubblegum. A guide rail is used to laterally shift the bubblegum sheets against the common side of the recess before printing, but no means are provided to prevent rotational or longitudinal shifting because the recesses are larger than the bubblegum and the bubblegum can be shifted when the printer contacts the bubblegum. The recesses do not position the bubblegum in a predetermined lateral, longitudinal and rotational position. In addition, an additional mechanical hold down member and/or vacuum is required to hold the bubblegum in position while traveling through the various processing stations, such as a dedusting station.